


The Light

by Angelci5



Category: The Professionals
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-03
Updated: 2011-07-03
Packaged: 2017-10-20 23:52:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelci5/pseuds/Angelci5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bodie and Doyle meet in a different time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Light

**Author's Note:**

> Written in 2008 with a nod to Remembrance Day.

He tried to push himself flatter to the ground. He didn't feel the freezing mud that had seeped through his clothes to his skin, all he felt was the fear.

The volley of bullets was close, too close, but it was the constant roar of the big guns he couldn't bear, the continuous bombardment that never seemed to stop. He tried to focus on what he should do, but it was so hard when his head was filled with the constant salvos and the yelling of men. He lowered his head a fraction more, not noticing the dirt in his mouth and in his nose.

 _Think, think!_ How long had he been doing this? How many times? Days had become months, even years, this should've got easier, following orders each time should've got easier...

But it had got more and more difficult, the fear building up inside him each time, as fewer and fewer of them returned... and now he was completely paralysed by it. He knew he should move, but he just _couldn't_ , and anyway where would he go? He was in hell, there was no escape. He closed his eyes tightly, tried to ignore the screams in his head.

 _Please God, please... Please make it stop... If you're there, please help me..._

A sudden crushing pressure on his wrist made him snap open his eyes. There, just a few inches from him was a mud splattered face and a pair of pale green eyes peering at him from under the brim of a helmet. The mouth was moving, in an extremely animated fashion, and over the roar in his ears Bodie tried to focus... tried to focus on the face and the green eyes and the mouth...

"Come on, we've got to move, OK? Follow me! I'm with you, come on, we've got to go!" The man was shouting over the noises of war that surrounded them.

Bodie glanced down at his wrist and saw a filthy hand gripping it tightly, tugging at it firmly.

"Come on! Now! Follow me, I won't let you go!" The man was still shouting at him and his wrist was pulled ever more urgently.

Bodie felt the fear recede a tiny bit, the paralysis which had bound his body loosened slightly. He realised he was still clutching his rifle in his other hand. He tried to wriggle and felt the squelch of the mud that blanketed the front of his body. Now the cold and the wet hit him, it felt like ice against his skin.

Another explosion shook the ground and the man looked at him anxiously. Bodie nodded and tried his voice, "OK, let's go".

The other soldier gestured with his rifle to Bodie’s left, and together they struggled around and crawled as quickly as the mire and their lungs would allow. Shoulders, hips and legs bumped together as they moved, until suddenly Bodie could see up ahead through the mist to where the ground dropped away. Just a few seconds more and they'd make it...

 _Keep moving, keep moving._

Struggling the last few feet, which seemed more like a swamp than ever, Bodie felt the grip on his wrist once more and then he was yanked bodily over the edge. They both tumbled down the short distance and landed with a wet thud at the bottom of the trench.

They sat in a heap for a moment, panting for breath.

"All right?" the man with green eyes asked him.

Embarassed and ashamed, Bodie nodded and glanced at the ground. "Thanks," he said akwardly.

Cold wet fingers lifted his chin, forcing him to look up and meet the other soldier's gaze. The man was smiling now, a big, warm smile that transformed his face. "I'm Doyle," he said.

And Bodie smiled back, as the fear retreated into the shadows.

The End


End file.
